Father and Son
Overview Taking place two years after Jason Mars' death, the player takes control of Ethan Mars. The chapter serves a major role in both character development and in presenting the story. Description Having awoken from his accident-induced coma, the player takes command of Ethan Mars. After the loss of his son, Jason, it appears Ethan is struggling to keep his life on track. Now divorced and seperated from his wife, Grace, Ethan now lives alone, occasionally having his surviving son, Shaun, over to stay. Having joint custody of Shaun Mars, his one remaining son, Ethan cares for him during the week. The chapter outlines a distinct rift between Ethan and Shaun. Throughout, they barely talk; Shaun preferring to watch television than engage with his dad. When questioned, Shaun is reclusive, keeping conversation to a minimum. It is up to the player to make choices on how best to tend to Shaun's needs. The player can neglect Shaun entirely, or impose a schedule of homework, dinner and then a suitable bed-time upon him. It is whilst looking after Shaun that Ethan discovers an unusual letter has been addressed to him. Upon further inspection, it is revealed to be a cryptic message reading: "When the parents came home from church, all their children were gone. The searched and called for them, they cried and begged, but it was all to no avail. The children have never been seen again." At the time, Ethan is unaware who sent it, or from where it was sent. Having read it, he discards it amongst the rest of the mail. Having successfully allowed Shaun to go to bed, the chapter concludes with Ethan suffering with seizure-like symptoms. After blacking-out, he awakes suddenly, only to find himself located outside in the rain, unaware of how he got there, with a small origami figure in his hand. Walkthrough The best way to end this chapter results in getting the Good Father trophy. In order to get the trophy, you have to follow the schedule on the chalkboard in the kitchen, and then put Shaun to bed in the best mood possible. Use the clocks in the living room and the kitchen to check the time. Also, when you see Shaun sneeze, you must tell him that you will get him medicine. The medicine is at the top of the stairs in the bathroom. At 4:30, you have to ask Shaun if he would like a snack. Go into the kitchen and get an orange from a bowl by the sink. Give it to Shaun. At 6:00, tell Shaun to go do his homework. After he finishes, check his work and then let him go back and watch TV. At 7:00, ask Shaun if he is ready for dinner. Go to the fridge and pick either chicken or pizza (it doesn't matter which one you choose). Take it and put it into the microwave. Set it on the table. At 8:00, tell Shaun that it's time for bed. When he asks to stay up and watch TV, tell him no, and he will go upstairs to bed. When he goes upstairs, close his windows. He tells you to go find his teddy, which is in the laundry room (next to the kitchen), sitting on top of the dryer. Grab it and take it back to him. Tuck him in, and leave the room. This should result in you getting the Good Father trophy, as long as you didn't shut Shauns door too hard. Trophies Good Father: Father and Son - Follow the schedule with Shaun and put him to bed in a good mood. (Bronze) Trivia *The chapter can prove to be quite distressing for Ethan as there are several items that directly remind him of the tragic accident, in which he lost his son, and of times before the incident. Most notably, a family home video can be viewed in the upstairs study. *The small origami figure found in Ethan's hand, at the climax of this chapter, is that of a dog similar to those found in the hands of the origami killer's victims. This later leads Ethan to believe he is a schizophrenic and that it is an entity within him, that poses as the origami figure. *The chapter can actually be ended quickly by just turning off the TV Shaun's watching. Say No twice after turning off the TV and Shaun will go upstairs and hate you for what you've done. However, you will not be able to get the Good Father trophy this way. This is not the best way to complete this chapter. This can also be done by trying to make Shaun go to bed early. *It is shown in this chapter that Jason's death still affects Shaun. If the player examines the nightstand next to Shaun's bed, they would notice a drawing Shaun made. If the player does the correct motion, they would see that Shaun recreated the scene of Jason's death at the mall. *There is a glitch that may occur while Shaun is eating his dinner that will force you to reset the PS3. If you perform the motion to get up from the table at the same time Shaun gets up to put away his plate, Ethan will freeze and stand in one spot indefinitely. *There is another glitch that may occur if the player lets Shaun stay up very late. If Shaun is kept up between 9:30pm and 10:00, the interaction to ask Shaun to go to bed will not show up, therefore it is impossible to put him to bed. The only way to end the chapter here is for you to use the method above, turning off the TV while Shaun is watching, and he will be angry and run upstairs. This, of course, prevents you from getting the Good Father trophy. Category:Chapters Category:Ethan Mars Chapters